While going outdoors, one's clothes (more particularly the legs of the pants) may be covered with dust soon. As soon as one enters the house, one may wipe off dust from the pants with a brush or the hand. However, when dust is removed from the pants, it will fly here and there to pollute the air and the house. Therefore, there is a strong desire of having a compact apparatus for removing dust from the pants without causing any pollution.